


It's Okay Now

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: TFP AU: Arcee gets visited by Cliffjumper when she makes a wish on a shooting star.
Relationships: Arcee/Cliffjumper (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Little one-shot after seeing a picture on FB and thinking of IDW Lost Light series with Tailgate and Cyclonus. Enjoy.  
> Main pairing:  
> ArceexCliffjumper  
> Warnings: none  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

Arcee got off the lift, heading for the makeshift grave of her partner. She couldn't recharge, memories of her and Cliffjumper plaguing her. It had been months since her partner died. Months of regret building up until it ate at her. She regretted only one thing right now. Never telling him that she loved him.

The blue femme sat down, staring at the night sky. The hole in her spark still hurt. First Tailgate before they could bond, and then Cliffjumper was ripped from her. She refused to fall in love again. If she did… they may die as well. She sighed, tears welling up, but she blinked them away. A shooting star passed by.

"I really wish you were here Cliff. I… need you so badly. I wish I had told you sooner," Arcee said. "I miss you so much."

Arcee buried her helm in her arms. She heard pedes and guessed who it was. Only one mech's pedes were like Cliffjumper's.

"Go away Ratchet," Arcee said, not turning around. "I don't want you here."

"Ouch. After I come to see you too, you don't want me here."

Arcee froze at the voice. One she only heard in dreams and memories now. It couldn't be. He was gone. Slowly, she stood and turned to face the mech behind her, optics wide in shock. Cliffjumper smiled, servos crossing over his chest.

"Arcee? You okay?" he asked. Arcee couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down crying. "Whoa, hey, it's okay now Arcee. Don't cry."

The red mech pulled her into a hug, feeling her form shake badly against him. He rubbed her back comfortingly. Arcee clung on tightly.

"Y-You died!" she wailed.

"I'm so sorry Arcee," Cliffjumper said softly. "I'm here, with you now and always. No more crying. It is okay now."

"I-I should have… have told you so-sooner," Arcee hiccupped, looking up at him. "I love you Cliff. I don't care if you are alive, dead, real, fake, or if this is just another dream. It doesn't matter. I love you."

"I love you too Arcee," Cliffjumper said. "I'm not leaving you. Primus heard you."

"W-What?"

"I'm back sweetspark."

Arcee cried harder, thanking Primus. He was back and alive. And she would never let him go. She muttered how much she loved him until she fell into recharge. Cliffjumper picked her up bridal style, carrying her inside. The only ones awake were Ratchet and Optimus.

The Prime was told from the Matrix about the revival. He then told Ratchet as not to give the elder a spark attack. The two merely smiled and nodded at their revived comrade. Cliffjumper nodded back, heading to Arcee's room.

He laid them both on the berth, pulling Arcee close to him and kissed her helm.

"I love you Arcee, so much," he whispered, slipping into recharge. It felt nice to be back. He grinned as he thought of scaring Starscream. Maybe later. For now, he wanted to stay home, right where he belonged.


End file.
